


It's fine.

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Open to Interpretation, Playful Sex, Sex Toys, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“It's fine,” Derek answers.</p><p>“You like it like this?”</p><p>“Iss fine,” Derek mumbles.</p><p>Stiles exhales long and loud. “Am I hurting you?” Stiles asks the question that's been niggling at the back of his mind.</p><p>“I'm fine.” Derek huffs. “Move,” the werewolf says, voice stuttering but hips moving back to meet Stiles' groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: I don't much like posting works in progress, but I have come to realize that if I don't post them I will never finish them. I do apologize in advance for the wait until the next chapter as well as the eventual end of this. I'm guessing 3/4 chapters total.

“Is this okay?” Stiles' tone is low, he doesn't want to spoil the mood. It's the first time they're trying it this way and so far things seem to be going okay, except Derek is a bit too quiet. He normally doesn't make much noise, but today, well, he's actually not making any noise at all.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“You're sure?”

 

“It's fine,” Derek answers.

 

“You like it?” Stiles asks, drags his teeth across his lower lip and then his tongue to sooth it over.

 

“It's fine.” It's the same answer in the same manner which Stiles doesn't quite know how to take because he's not seeing any evident signs of pleasure.

 

“Do you wanna turn around?” Stiles suggests so that he can _see_ Derek's pleasure.

 

“Fine like this.”

 

Stiles frowns. “Do you want me to go faster? Slower?”

 

“You're doing fine,” Derek stresses.

 

He's at a loss, doesn't know what else to ask, so he chooses to take Derek at his word and keeps his pace the same for a bit longer, hopes there will eventually be _something_ from Derek.

 

“You like it like this?” Stiles asks later on when Derek hasn't even moaned once.

 

“Iss fine,” Derek mumbles.

 

Stiles begins to sigh but exhales quietly as he decides to change things up. He tries playing around with the angles and the speed, slowly teasing Derek with the mushroom head of his cock breaching his hole and coming right back out, but Derek remains both tense and quiet. Tries building up the pace and the speed but Derek remains quiet through all of it. He tries staying right up to the hilt inside Derek, grinding up against what he's pretty sure is Derek's prostate but it elicits no response from the werewolf so he's really not quite certain.

 

At one point Derek looses his posture briefly before he straightens his arms once again. Stiles stops, gives Derek a moment. Gives _himself_ a moment to exhale and swallow.

 

“Are you– is this okay?” Stiles asks as he leans over Derek, trying to tilt to the side to catch Derek's face but Derek has his head between his shoulders and out of view like all the other times that Stiles has tried to check on him.

 

“Keep going,” Derek mumbles much like the first answer.

 

So Stiles starts moving again, slowly builds up his pace because he's really unsure of what's going on and even though he's super hard – after all his body is still very young and fertile, and with Derek in his presence his erection isn't going to deflate any time soon – his brain is not as turned on as much as his body so he's trying to boost it at the moment because of Derek's unresponsiveness, hoping to get a reaction out of him that will confirm that Derek is finding this pleasurable.

 

Derek still doesn't moan and Stiles kinda wants to give up. Never has Derek been this unresponsive.

 

He slows down his pace, gives slow hard thrusts a try. And surprise of surprises, Derek makes a sound. And then another when Stiles thrusts in a second time with the same hard slow thrust.

 

Stiles is kind of dubious about the noise though. Then he thrusts inside a third time, and Derek makes the noise again, and Stiles finally understands why he's weary of the noise.

 

The noises which Stiles had been waiting for and finally _after so long_ got, are muffled whimpers.

 

Stiles stops completely and stares daggers at the back of Derek's head because surely Derek would have told him if he wasn't enjoying it. Surely wouldn't have told him that he was fine and to keep going again and again.

 

Stiles exhales long and loud. “Am I hurting you?” Stiles finally asks the question that's been niggling at the back of his mind.

 

Derek huffs. “Move,” the werewolf says, voice stuttering but hips moving back to meet Stiles' groin.

 

And see, that's totally a go on gesture.

 

Stiles moves, but not like Derek's gesture had indicated.

 

“Nope,” Stiles replies. “This is _not_ fine,” he protests as he slides out of Derek completely. “I can't do this anymore,” he declares.

 

“Come up here. I'll suck you off so you can finish.”

 

“You're saying that like this is a chore for you.” Stiles observes.

 

“No,” Derek protests but Stiles keeps speaking.

 

“Why did you even suggest bottoming if you dislike it that much?”

 

Derek's shoulders elevate as he gives a great big sigh. “Can't we just have one thing where we don't argue?” Derek asks in a gruff tone.

 

“You think I am arguing for the fun of it?” Stiles sputters as he moves backwards. “This was your first time bottoming and I was concerned because you weren't making any noises. I asked you if you were okay, but all you said was that it was fine and to keep going. I suggested you turn around in the hopes that I would be able to determine if you were liking it by your expressions but you wanted to stay as you were. So I kept going against my better judgement, and I asked again and again if you were enjoying it. And still you gave me no concrete answer, just told me the same things. And I was hoping that you were enjoying it, that you would've told me if you wanted me to stop. That you would've told me if you weren't enjoying it. That you _certainly_ would've said something if you were in any pain,” Stiles is rambling, he knows that, but he's annoyed. “But you didn't!” Stiles explodes before he reins himself back in a bit. “Instead, you started making painful noises, _and_ went as far as telling me to keep going. I thought we had established that we were both meant to be enjoying ourselves. That if you are willing to stop when I'm bottoming, that you would understand that I would be more than ok to do the same thing for you.”

 

By now Stiles is off the bed, has been pacing the floor in his boxers which he took the time to put on because although his brain is completely not into it anymore, his cock still hasn't caught on. Derek is still on the bed, now laying down flat on the bed, still on his stomach and head turned to the side, looking in Stiles' general direction but not meeting his gaze.

 

“Are you gonna say anything?” Stiles prompts.

 

“You're still hard.”

 

Stiles bristles. “My cock might not know better, but I sure do.”

 

Derek sighs.

 

Stiles sighs likewise and picks up the sheet from the floor where it had fallen, lays it over Derek so that everything is covered from his mid-back down.

 

They remain in silence for a long while together, looking in each other's general vicinity but not directly at one another.

 

“I'm pissed off with you,” Stiles finally informs in a soft tone. “That was a really sucky thing you did,” Stiles rebukes still in the same soft tone. “I didn't want to push you to speak, but...” Stiles walks around the bed so that he's by Derek's head and bends his knees so that he can crouch and be in Derek's sight.

 

He notes the indent of teeth on Derek's upper arm and his hand goes to it before he thinks about it, stops before he touches skin.

 

“What should I do Derek?” Stiles softly asks.

 

“About what?”

 

“I can't lynch your pain.”

 

“I'm not in pain.”

 

“Werewolf healing,” Stiles reasons. “Not even that bite though?”

 

Derek turns to look at it. “It's almost healed.”

 

Stiles hmms in response. “And should I stay? Or should I go?”

 

“Whatever you want Stiles,” Derek responds without turning back.

 

“Derek, please. Can you _just_.” Stiles pleads.

 

Derek takes a while, but finally, he makes a choice of his own. “Stay.”

 

Stiles stays. Gets back in bed with Derek after asking the werewolf about it too. They lay side by side, both on their stomach, Stiles facing Derek and waiting patiently until Derek turns toward him. They lock eyes for a brief moment which is interrupted by Derek leaning in and dropping a quick blink-and-you-miss-it peck on Stiles' lips before he closes his eyes and lays his head back down on the pillow, settling in for a nap. Stiles is happy to close his eyes and join him in slumber.

 

 


	2. I'm not fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not fine with this.” Stiles waves his hands about between Derek's naked crotch and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the second chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

**_One Month Later_ **

 

 

Waking up to Derek hovering above him could have been amazing. Stiles can see it in his mind, Derek moving above him, taking control of their pleasure, it would be a sure way to take them both over the edge. If not for the fact that Derek didn't enjoy bottoming, that Stiles had hurt him the last and only time that Derek had done so, and most importantly, that Derek had let him go on despite the pain that Stiles had caused him.

 

“Derek?” Stiles' questioning tone means more than just the werewolf's name. The _What are you doing?_ is clearly highlighted in not just his tone but also his wide eyes.

 

“It's fine, I've prepped,” Derek ensures like that is all that matters.

 

“Well,” Stiles begins. “I'm not,” he opposes.

 

“What?” Derek stupidly questions.

 

“I'm not fine with this.” Stiles waves his hands about between Derek's naked crotch and his own.

 

Derek frowns. “I– Wha–?” Derek stops himself, confusion written all over his features.

 

“I'm not fine with topping you,” Stiles explains though he really thinks Derek should have understood by now.

 

“If you think about it, I am the one on top.”

 

“I am not fine with my dick going in your ass,” Stiles crudely enunciates.

 

Derek frowns even harder. “Right. Hum, I'm sorry.”

 

“That you didn't think about it being a possibility?” Stiles rhetorically mutters and then, “Can you please move?” he requests with urgency in his tone.

 

Derek moves as requested, off of Stiles and to the side, sitting beside him on the bed.

 

Stiles sits up as soon as Derek is off of him, he shakes his head in a disbelieving manner and shuffles his feet until the sheet is completely off of his legs before he stands up. “What made you think I'd just be ok with this without us talking about it first?”

 

“That it had been long enough.”

 

“Long enough?” Stiles challenges. “Seriously?” He doesn't give Derek a chance to answer. “What, long enough that you can take the pain again?”

 

“Sti-”

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Stiles speaks in a tone that portrays just how much he believes in what he's saying: not at all. “I mean, you're a werewolf, you can take the physical pain anyway, but the emotional pain, that takes a bit longer to heal from and be ready to go again, right?”

 

“Stiles,” Derek tries to interrupt.

 

“Four weeks about does it then, huh? You're incredulous,” Stiles scoffs. “We never talked about it, so I never said it, but let me make it clear.” Stiles is tense, and he's angry, so he speaks slowly in the hopes that it will come across calmly. “I bottom, you top.”

 

“That's selfish,” Derek comments.

 

“Selfish? Are you kidding me?” Stiles questions in an affronted tone.

 

“You bottom all the time.”

 

“And you top, yes,” Stiles states. “We both get do things that we enjoy.”

 

Stiles can see how tense Derek is, his shoulders are hunched, his pecs are bulging and his jaw is set. “If I got on top of you it's because I wanted to do it,” Derek manages to say with his teeth clenched.

 

“You wanted to?” Stiles questions but gives the answer himself, “Yeah, sure,” Stiles grants. “But it was for a _misguided_ reason! Certainly _not_ because you enjoyed it,” Stiles objects.

 

“Tha–”

 

“I don't trust you,” Stiles reveals.

 

Stiles can see that he's hurt Derek when his face falls before his eyes. “What?” Derek breathes.

 

Stiles clears his throat, gives himself a second to calm his tone. “I don't trust you with yourself,” he explains. “You get yourself in trouble all the time. You get kidnapped,” Stiles lists, “Almost killed, _and_ injured several times for me. Now, while that is not exactly fine, it is something I can cope with when we deal with the creature of the week,” Stiles tilts his head to the side. “Slash day on busy weeks.” He pauses for a moment. “Us though,” he gestures between them. “In a bed,” his hand motions towards the bed which Derek is still on. “That's a place for us to have fun. And you ruined that,” Stiles declares. “We _could_ have made it fun, taken some time, loosened you up some more, worked you up to it over a few days if necessary. But no, you didn't bother telling me to stop,” Stiles face falls as well, but his falls in sadness before it turns into hurt. “You refused to give me a concrete answer. You _kept it_ from me that you were in pain.”

 

The werewolf's eyes are hard when he replies, “At the end.”

 

Derek's low tone means that Stiles doesn't notice what he says straight away, so keeps speaking, “In fact, you allowed me to hurt you enough that you actually expressed your pain. And we both know that you can take quite a bit of pain, and not just because you're a werewolf.” When he finishes that train of thought, what Derek said clicks and he responds with a demanding, “What?”

 

“I was in pain at the end,” Derek repeats.

 

“And all through the rest of it,” Stiles retorts.

 

“No,” Derek says as he looks down.

 

“What are you talking about, you were hurting through all of it, I just hurt you enough at the end for you to no longer be able to keep it in.”

 

Derek looks back up at Stiles. “Can we just do it?” he calmly asks like Stiles hasn't been protesting all along.

 

“Oh my God,” Stiles screeches. “What? Are you even listening? No!”

 

“You'll _see_ that-” Derek tries.

 

“I've seen enough,” Stiles interrupts. “I've seen how you hide it from me that you're in pain.”

 

“You're not listening,” Derek counters.

 

“I'm not listening? You're not listening!” Stiles counters, just barely stopping himself from screaming. “I've certainly listened enough though.” Stiles turns, and walks away from Derek, disbelieving that Derek would try to do such a thing without checking with Stiles, and then on top of that, try to convince Stiles to hurt Derek again.

 

“Wait,” Derek calls as Stiles grabs some pyjama bottoms off of the floor and slides them on, the door to the exit of the room directly in front of him.

 

Stiles turns around, but doesn't walk back to Derek. “Bottoming is not a chore for me, in fact, I am more than fine with it, I _enjoy_ it.”

 

“I-”

 

“Look, I don't know why you are trying to do this. If you're trying to do it for me because you think I'll like it, if you're trying to prove something, if you think that you owe me something.” His arms are going wild as they flap about in the air, a very good indication of what is going on in his head: “I don't know.” Stiles stops, wets his lips before he continues. “And I don't want to push you to speak because this is obviously a sore topic for you.” Stiles looks at Derek knowingly and tries for an understanding tone, “Look, as much as I enjoy bottoming, I know there are guys who don't, and you're obviously one of those guys. And I am absolutely fine with that.” There is something he needs to make absolutely clear though. “What I'm not fine with, is what you just tried to do.” His tone is calm, especially with his next words, “Please, don't _ever_ do that again,” Stiles implores.

 

“You don't want to swap?”

 

“You don't like it, so no,” Stiles answers before he adds, “Look maybe one day, in the far future, you feel like you wanna try, and we can talk about it, ok?” Derek doesn't answer so Stiles continues. “All I know is that I definitely can't be inside of you without a reasonable explanation and assurance that you will stop me if you're in any pain whatsoever.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Stiles looks away, exhales slowly and calmly before he looks back at Derek. “I know.” Stiles genuinely means it, he believes Derek's apology because he has a very strong feeling that this one is because Derek is apologising because he can't bring himself to talk about this topic just now.

 

“You bottoming when it's something you don't like will not make me happy, nor will it make me happy you trying to force yourself into doing it. Not _ever_.” Stiles looks at Derek for a moment but Derek remains quiet, eyes not quite focused on Stiles. “I'm gonna make breakfast.” He doesn't wait this time, simply turns around and leaves the room.

 

“I'll be there in a bit,” Derek replies.

 


	3. Speeding up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't know.” Derek frowns and scratches his beard.
> 
> “Ok,” Stiles nods. “Let's go with a no for now then.”
> 
> “I didn't say that.”
> 
> “You didn't say yes either.”
> 
> “Stiles.” Derek protests.
> 
> “I don't want to force you into it,” Stiles explains.
> 
> “I am capable of making my own decisions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this chapter written ¾ of the way when I decided than I needed another chapter to give you some background story before anything else which is why it's taken a bit longer. You might also note that the chapter count has increased :) Hope you enjoy this one :)

For three and a half years after the first time that they were intimate with one another, Stiles and Derek had agreed on titling themselves as friends with benefits.

 

It was easy to stick with the title as throughout that time Stiles was at college and only came home once a week on the weekends. They tried seeing one another every week – in an intimate manner that is – but that wasn't always possible, in fact, they usually only got to be together once a month, the majority of the remainder weekends were spent fighting the baddies of the week and Stiles used to go back to college more tired than when he'd left it to go home for a break from his studies.

 

At the time, the sex between them had been rushed as there had always been something else going on. After what had happened at month seven when they had tried it with Stiles on top – Derek had suggested that they swap while basking in his afterglow at month six of their agreement – they had put an end to swapping at month eight, and from then they stuck with the basics, the already tried out and successful methods of bringing themselves off instead of experimenting and fear being unable to finish due to the limited time and the often occurring interruptions.

 

Because of the time gaps between their intimacies, and also due to their intimate times consisting of sex and pretty much nothing else, their relationship moved at a crawl.

 

Midway through year three though, Derek had subtly admitted that he would be up for more than just sexcapades.

 

There were weekends through the friends with benefits stage of their relationship when it was more than just sex, in which they didn't have the opportunity for that, where they fought something or someone and then the pack met and everyone joined in for a movie night. Movie nights were filled with laughter and happiness, the sense of family, of belonging, of _home_ growing stronger and stronger. Stiles hadn't just gotten closer to the pack at those times though, he'd gotten closer to Derek too; in a different manner to the rest of the pack of course but technically, they have kind of been dating one another with all their friends around already.

 

Stiles agrees to more, and while they try to make more time for one another – to build their relationship further – during the next six months it doesn't quite work out that way. With them being away from one another for so long, the need for intimacy overwhelms them, and the initially intended to only be soft touches quickly turn into sex.

 

Therefore, it's still mostly just sex, but it's different, they know they care for one another, and they show it freely.

 

At the four year mark Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills, officially finished with college. He moves back in with his dad, and two months after that, as much as he loves his dad, he decides that he needs his own space.

 

He's in a position where he can afford himself a small flat with his job, so he slowly makes it a home of his own.

 

Whereas before Stiles used to go to Derek's, the werewolf now comes to Stiles' place and ends up spending more time there than at the loft. Their relationship does develop quite generously then, becoming more meaningful and strong in a manner which they hadn't previously been able to achieve.

 

Soon enough Derek practically becomes part of the furniture and Stiles tells him that they should move in together.

 

“We just started dating,” Derek observes in a weary tone.

 

Stiles shrugs a shoulder. “Officially.”

 

“Stiles, this is very hasty,” Derek observes.

 

“You sleep 6 nights of the week here with me.”

 

“Yes, but–”

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks when Derek trails off.

 

“I don't know.” Derek frowns and scratches his beard.

 

“Ok,” Stiles nods. “Let's go with a no for now then.”

 

“I didn't say that.”

 

“You didn't say yes either.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek protests.

 

“I don't want to force you into it,” Stiles explains.

 

“I am capable of making my own decisions.”

 

“I never said you weren't.”

 

“We're not arguing, Stiles,” Derek reminds at Stiles' defensive tone.

 

Stiles takes in a deep breath and looks away from Derek for a few moments. “Fine,” Stiles finally replies. “What are you thinking?”

 

“I want to do it.”

 

“But?” Stiles asks when he hears it in Derek's tone.

 

“But it's fast,” Derek answers.

 

“So let's not do it for now.”

 

“We have wasted enough time already.”

 

“You're here most of the time already so we spend plenty of time together. We can wait.”

 

Derek rubs his eyes. “I don't wanna wait.”

 

“You're giving me mixed signals.”

 

“Says the pot to the kettle,” Derek mutters.

 

“I still want it,” Stiles assures. “And I can see that you want it as well.” Stiles moves closer to Derek and lifts an arm so that he can place a hand on Derek's upper arm where he softly rubs his thumb against Derek's uncovered skin. “I've listened, understood that you're hesitant because we're moving so fast, so I've dialled it down, said that we can wait.” Stiles smiles. “Which we totally can.”

 

Derek is quite for a while but Stiles remains looking at him encouragingly. “As much as I love your place, we need something bigger.”

 

“I have been thinking about getting a bigger place,” Stiles agrees.

 

“With a garden?” Derek asks hopefully.

 

“Next to the forest,” Stiles replies.

 

“Are you sure?” Derek asks in a low tone.

 

“If you want,” Stiles answers. “It's your house.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Wait, were you not talking about your family home?” Stiles checks because Derek had looked quite surprised.

 

“Well, not necessarily.”

 

“You've been fixing it up.”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“Ok,” Stiles trails off.

 

“I would love to move back home one day, but I won't ever be able to do it on my own, it would be too quiet and ...”

 

Stiles nods.

 

Derek lifts his shoulders and takes in a deep breath before he exhales. “To build roots there with you would be a dream come true.”

 

“You make it sound like I'll be stuck there forever,” Stiles observes with an amused smile.

 

Derek smiles in return. “It's not quite ready yet.”

 

“That will give us some time,” Stiles points out.

 

“Yeah,” Derek responds.

 

“Seal it with a kiss?”

 

“Yes,” Derek happily agrees before he meets Stiles in the middle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles waves at the steps of his and Derek's new home towards the car containing the last of the pack, Isaac and Scott, driving away.

 

When the car moves out of view Stiles brings his hand down and turns around, sighing as he sees the countless boxes in the hallway through the open door.

 

There are some boxes in specific places of the house, those had been neatly labelled and as such easy to distribute, but for as many boxes as there are labelled, there is the same amount, if not more, which are not.

 

Stiles had had a really good system going when he'd started packing up his flat. He'd opened all of his available boxes, started dividing things into them so that they would be easy to unpack and he'd also planned to label each box when it had been filled. The tidy and systematic approach had gone well for half of his small flat. But then he'd gotten tired, and bored and stressed and everything had gone everywhere and he couldn't find the markers and well, enough said. The resulting nightmare awaits him in the hallway and the spare bedroom.

 

The house is eerily quiet without Derek, he'd had an emergency call from work asking him to come in halfway through moving in and Stiles had been extremely thankful that part of the pack had come to help with the move, especially when the majority of things left in the lorry had been furniture.

 

Some of the furniture still has to be put together, so Stiles agreed to host a movie night for the pack in a couple of days – provided that they came back later to help put the furniture together. He'd also offered takeaway – he's already too exhausted to even think about cooking – as a thank you.

 

Stiles closes the door behind him and stands against it for a moment as he looks at the boxes, thinking about where to start.

 

He decides that he needs some noise first and foremost so he goes to the sitting room and happily unpacks the unmistakable TV box.

 

It's easy to plug it to the mains and he cheers when he only has to look in the first of two boxes labelled 'Electronics' to find some CDs. He's happy to see a few CDs that he'd previously added to Derek's collection, and from there it's easy to make the TV blare out music without connecting it to anything else.

 

Score.

 

Now what though?

 

Stiles drags his feet as he goes back into the hallway. Anything basic that they may need in an emergency they will be able to find in Derek's boxes, therefore Stiles has no excuse to not tackle his own boxes.

 

The boxes in the hallway are stacked three tall and three across. Stiles has no idea how he managed to gather so much stuff in his little flat, but now is not the time to figure that out, so he chooses the top middle box, opens the lids, and right at the top he finds a towel. Stiles lifts it and puts it over a shoulder, revealing some stationary with plates underneath.

 

This box is not bad, he remembers it had started out in the kitchen so he knows that he'd managed to pretty much fill it up before the neat approach had disintegrated. 

 

He leaves the rest of the box unpacked for the moment – after writing 'Kitchen' on the box with a pen he takes from inside it – and decides to try another because that one is pretty much straightforward.

 

The next box has a college book, and Christmas decorations at the top. Stiles can't remember packing this box. He squints at the box as he lifts up the tinsel, and groans when paper clips come flying out with it to scatter on the floor. He gets a peak under though: toilet paper, house tools, washing up liquid and gloves. He has no clue whatsoever what he had initially started packing up that box with nor what else will be under the things he can already see.

 

It will take a while to unpack it that's for sure, and Stiles exhales loudly and groans again. He should've started packing sooner so that he could've actually done it correctly and not be suffering so much now.

 

When Derek gets home two hours later, Stiles would like to say that he's unpacked that box and several others, but the fact is: he has not. The truth is that he got distracted, and also that he copped out and chose instead to unpack some easy boxes.

 

He has cleared the hallway of boxes though, which is a massive achievement in and of itself. Five of the boxes have been moved to the spare bedroom, but the rest he managed to unpack.

 

He also managed to unpack Derek's boxes in the kitchen and started unpacking Derek's boxes in the toilet.

 

That's where he got distracted with a box labelled 'Towels'. After that Stiles gave up on unpacking for a while and instead perused the contents of said box for longer than he really should have.

 

“Hi,” Stiles greets when Derek arrives back home.

 

“Hi,” Derek greets as he comes closer to peck Stiles' lips.

 

“Crisis over?” Stiles asks after he returns the kiss.

 

“Yes,” Derek answers with a grateful tone.

 

“Good.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders. “So,” he begins. “I haven't made much progress in unpacking,” Stiles reports.

 

“That's ok.”

 

“I got distracted,” Stiles elaborates.

 

“That's not hard for you, Stiles,” Derek teases.

 

“True.” Stiles agrees as he nods. “But I was really good!” Derek arches an eyebrow. “Until I found a box which you labelled 'Towels'.”

 

“Oh,” Derek breathes as he realizes what Stiles found.

 

“Yeah, you've never shown me those.”

 

“I didn't, hum.”

 

“You've kept them well hidden,” Stiles comments.

 

“Well, I- We had yours, so...”

 

“Was it that you felt shy or that you wanted to keep them to yourself?”

 

“I–” Derek begins answering but then, “I can hear Scott's car.”

 

Stiles looks off to the side and smacks his lips. “Scott and his timing,” he mutters. “Well, you should know that I can't wait to have you try them out on me,” Stiles grins with enthusiasm. “Especially that cock extender.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. “Also, you know how I like hearing your stories. I bet the one in which you used that extender on one of your previous lovers will be awesome.”

 

Derek frowns but Stiles winks at him and goes to open the door.

 


	4. I'd rather run than argue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't want to argue.”
> 
> Stiles clenches his teeth. “We're already arguing Derek,” he states in an annoyed tone.
> 
> “I'd rather it didn't escalate any further,” Derek replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I don't mean to keep upping the chapter count. The chapter that I was working on wasn't happy until it doubled in size, and then kept on growing and growing. It was packing a _lot_. So I had to split it into two and therefore the reason why there will now be 6 chapters. I tried editing as best as I could, apologies if there are any glaring mistakes.

When the pack is gone, Stiles coerces Derek away from the boxes he'd started trying to unpack and into the bedroom. It's not long until their shirts are coming off and their hands are starting to stray to more intimate parts. At that time, Stiles requests a _story_ in the hopes of ratcheting up their arousal, but Derek swallows and Stiles watches as his eyes drift down and his chin drops to touch his chest, their feet obviously looking much more interesting than the prospect of talking about his previous experiences.

 

“You know you don't have to be shy,” Stiles murmurs.

 

“It doesn't mean I don't feel it.” Derek mumbles.

 

“Maybe just a teaser?” Stiles' hand travels up to Derek's shoulder, thumb reaching to stroke Derek's neck.

 

Derek looks back up and leans in towards Stiles until he is nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “You know I'm not a talker in bed.”

 

Stiles pouts but it's lost on Derek from where he is so Stiles moves so he can look at him with a cheeky smile. “Maybe later when you're a bit more hot and bothered.” Derek flushes and Stiles sees it as a win, moves back to where he was so that Derek can be hidden from his view again. “If you don't wanna tell me about using them, maybe you wanna actually use them?” he suggests.

 

“Stiles,” Derek moans but Stiles soon learns it's not an assent. “We're both tired.” Derek drops a kiss on Stiles' neck, and it takes a bit of the sting of the refusal away. What he says next though, helps to take the rest of it away, “Plus, we haven't had slow sex for such a long time. Can we do that instead?” Derek requests.

 

Stiles can't help but ask, “How about slow sex with toys?”

 

“I wanna make love to you.” Both Derek's and Stiles' breath catch because even though they've clearly showed it multiple times before, they've never uttered it. “Not to toys,”  Derek finishes. The objection yet again could have sounded harsh but Derek says it softly, even if a bit defensively.

 

“That's sweet,” Stiles purrs. 

 

“Please?” Derek drops a kiss on Stiles' collarbone and then several more, from one side to the other, slow and soft, until he moves a bit further down, continuing to drop kisses and build up the desire in Stiles.

 

“Yes,” Stiles moans when Derek swipes his tongue on a pectoral.

 

* * *

 

With unpacking the house and getting used to their lives together, it's some time before the request for stories and the use of toys comes up again, but when it does, the outcome is unexpected.

 

“Just one, please?” Stiles asks for a story for the second time that night.

 

Derek exhales long and quite and finally reveals, “I haven't used my toys with anyone.”

 

Stiles frowns, utterly confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“That I'm the only one to use my toys,” Derek answers.

 

“I– hum,” Stiles stops himself. He clears his throat, processes what Derek has said. “Ri _gh_ _t_.” He says slowly as he accepts that Derek has kind of been lying – no, _omitting_ , Stiles decides that's a more appropriate word with a mental nod – information which he should've already told Stiles so that Stiles didn't keep asking the same useless questions. He shakes his head – again, mentally because he doesn't want to spook Derek by cluing him in on what's going on in Stiles' mind right now seeing as he's just opened up in terms of physical intimacy for the first time. _Take it in stride Stiles_ , he tells himself. “Ok, does that also mean you don't want to share them?”

 

“I don't mind sharing them with you. I just don't have any stories about using them on someone else.” Derek says it with a tone like he's defending himself, apologizing, and that breaks Stiles settled front.

 

“To be honest, I'm kinda confused.” Stiles admits.

 

“Why?” Derek asks accusingly.

 

Stiles frowns, “Well...” he lets the rest go unsaid because it should be obvious.

 

“Because most of my toys are for penetration?” Derek asks with an annoyed tone.

 

“Yes,” Stiles answers with a defensive tone of his own. “You don't like to be penetrated,” Stiles exclaims with a slightly raised voice.

 

Derek shuffles his feet in the same spot, but speaks up. “Stiles, I don't want to argue,” he says in what possibly sounds like a pleading tone.

 

“We're not arguing.” Stiles retorts.

 

“I feel like we're going to if we keep talking about this.”

 

Stiles inhales slowly as he thinks. He's bloody exhausted from the move. All he wants is to cuddle up to Derek and fall asleep in his arms. Preferably after an orgasm. So he decides to give it another try in taking it in stride, to keep the peace. “Let's not talk then,” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows as he takes a few steps back towards the bed. “Come do what you like.” Stiles offers.

 

Derek follows Stiles' movements but doesn't follow him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles calls, and pats the bed right by where he's sitting but Derek remains quiet. “Derek?” Stiles asks. “Look at me?”

 

Derek looks up to shoulder height but avoids Stiles' gaze. Stiles watches as Derek folds his arms around his chest and hugs himself.

 

“Can you please say something?” Stiles asks, trying yet again. And then the resolve to take it in stride and keep the peace, which has already been shaky, shatters completely when Derek remains without answering. “Seriously, Derek, I'm right here,” Stiles says sternly, unable to keep the hurt and annoyance at bay.

 

“I–” Derek starts but instantly clams up.

 

Stiles is not proud of himself, but he kind of explodes as he moves away from Derek. “I don't know what you want!” Stiles splays his arms. “I ask and you block me out.” One of Stiles' forearms bounces as a hand opens wide. “I give you space and you don't tell me anything.” His other forearm bounces as his other hand opens wide. Then Stiles shrugs his shoulders and makes a balancing motion his hands. He's stuck, he can't win. “I don't know what do. What do you want me to do Derek?” Stiles pleads.

 

“Can we go to sleep?” Derek asks in a small voice.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles fumes.

 

“I don't want to argue.”

 

Stiles clenches his teeth. “We're already arguing Derek,” he states in an annoyed tone.

 

“I'd rather it didn't escalate any further,” Derek replies.

 

“You'd rather it didn't escalate any further,” Stiles repeats, heart beating furiously fast.

 

“Yes,” Derek calmly answers although Stiles didn't ask.

 

Derek's voice had an honest and also _hurt_ tone to it, so Stiles takes a few long moments to calm himself down enough so that his voice is low in the hopes that it will also take away the frustration of his tone. “What exactly is it that you want?”

 

“To stop arguing.”

 

“What do you want intimacy-wise, Derek,” Stiles presses. “We were about to have sex,” Stiles reminds. “Before whatever it is that is up in your mind that you won't talk about stopped you.”

 

Stiles is going bonkers. They have learnt to communicate and open up to one another in every other aspect of their relationship, but here, in bed, since that _bomb_ so many years back, they have let everything pertaining to sex go unsaid. And more and more, Stiles thinks it has been their biggest mistake.

 

Derek bottoming, it had gone badly, but it had been one thing. And after it had been done Stiles had laid out his terms and not listened to Derek's excuses so that Derek couldn't talk him into hurting Derek again. But since then their sex life consists of sticking to the things that they had explored early on and nothing further.

 

It's not that Stiles isn't happy with what they have, because he is, Derek is very caring and he always makes sure that Stiles enjoys himself.

 

But now there are toys that Stiles never knew about, and on top of that, toys which Derek apparently has never used on anyone besides himself even though he doesn't like bottoming. If he doesn't use his toys to penetrate himself, than what the hell does he use them for?

 

Since then Derek hasn't tried breaching the subject with Stiles of his own volition, and Stiles has never wanted to force Derek into speaking. He doesn't want to make Derek feel uncomfortable, to push him away with his questions, but he needs something, _anything_. “Please, Derek.”

 

Derek looks up at him. “Stiles.”

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks with a hopeful tone.

 

Derek closes his eyes. “You don't trust me not to hurt myself, and I can't jump into it without us talking as agreed before.” Derek opens his eyes but turns his face away. “I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it right now.”

 

“Derek.” Stiles' eyebrows frown in confusion.

 

“I don't want to have a full out argument.” Stiles notices Derek sniffle but doesn't have the opportunity to say anything. “I'm going for a run.” And then Derek is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the patience and appreciation that you have shown to this fic :)


	5. We gotta talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hears the back door open quite a bit sooner than he had expected but he breathes a bit easier nonetheless. He'd know with certainty that Derek wasn't walking out. Earlier in their relationship Derek tended to go for runs after their arguments – which had thankfully not been that many and usually were due to one or the other taking too many risks against the baddie of the week – but the point that it came down to: Stiles hadn't been afraid that Derek wouldn't come back.
> 
> When Derek doesn't come into the room for a long time though and the house remains as quiet as if Derek hadn't come in, Stiles gets suspicious. So he gets up from the bed, and makes his way out of their bedroom to go in search of Derek.
> 
> It takes a while and when Stiles finally finds _something_ , Stiles' heart skips a beat in fear because there is a massive werewolf inside his kitchen.

Stiles hears the back door open quite a bit sooner than he had expected but he breathes a bit easier nonetheless. He'd know with certainty that Derek wasn't walking out. Earlier in their relationship Derek tended to go for runs after their arguments – which had thankfully not been that many and usually were due to one or the other taking too many risks against the baddie of the week – but the point that it came down to: Stiles hadn't been afraid that Derek wouldn't come back.

 

When Derek doesn't come into the room for a long time though and the house remains as quiet as if Derek hadn't come in, Stiles gets suspicious. So he gets up from the bed, and makes his way out of their bedroom to go in search of Derek.

 

It takes a while to find Derek, and when he finally finds him, for a moment Stiles' heart skips a beat in fear because there is a massive werewolf inside his kitchen. But then Stiles realizes that because of where the werewolf is placed, that it must be Derek, as he is resting on the mat just inside the kitchen by the door that leads to the outside. Another werewolf would most likely be roaming the house to attack Stiles instead of guarding the door it was unable to lock due to its form.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks softly as he approaches him and indeed confirms that it is Derek's wolf.

 

The werewolf lifts his head and turns towards Stiles, making a sound in return.

 

There's no point in asking Derek to turn back. Derek doesn't turn into his full alpha form in front of Stiles unless he's fighting something extremely strong, and when he does he immediately turns back as soon as the danger is over. So it's obvious to Stiles that Derek is only gonna turn back when he feels up to it.

 

Stiles closes the distance between them before he reaches to turn the lock on the door and then lift the chain into place.

 

“All locked up,” he informs, taking a step back. Stiles looks at Derek's red eyes and tilts his head towards the bedroom in question. Derek doesn't move so Stiles requests, “Please?” And then adds, “I don't want to sleep on my own.” Derek blinks slowly and then unfolds himself until he's on all four paws.

 

“Thanks,” Stiles murmurs as he looks fondly at Derek before he moves towards the bedroom.

 

Stiles sits on the bed and looks at back at the doorway where Derek has stopped and has sat on his haunches.

 

“Come on,” Stiles encourages and then follows Derek's movements as he comes closer until he's right by the bed but still on the floor.

 

Stiles pats the bed but Derek shakes his head.

 

The human inhales as he looks longingly at Derek. Stiles doesn't want him so far away. Needs Derek in bed with him for at least physical comfort seeing as he can't verbally assure Stiles that everything will be fine.

 

Then Derek lifts a paw.

 

Stiles sighs in relief as he sees that it is dirty and gets up again. He makes quick work of going to the toilet, grabbing a couple of towels and going back to the bedroom where he lays the towels on the bed after pulling back the cover.

 

“Come up here now, please?”

 

And Derek does. When he's settled on his side of the bed, Stiles lays down and moves towards Derek, drops a kiss on Derek's snout which elicits a happy rumble from the wolf and in response Stiles cuddles right up to him while Derek too cozies up until his nose is smash against Stiles' neck.

 

Whatever else is going on, they are together.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The next morning._

 

 

Stiles clears his throat. “I want to apologize,” he says against the smooth skin of Derek's back, traces of the wolf no longer present.

 

“Me too,” Derek responds and turns in Stiles' embrace.

 

“I want to be able to give you what you want.”

 

“But it's not fair of me to ask it of you when you believe that you are hurting me.”

 

“Do you enjoy pain?” Stiles softly asks, trying to understand.

 

“No.”

 

Stiles waits for a while but Derek doesn't say anything else. “Ok,” he nods, and then Stiles makes a decision. “You bottoming,” Stiles starts because that's what this has been about all along, he understands that now. “It's not going to happen until we can talk about it. We both agreed on it before, and still do, right?” Derek nods as an answer, so Stiles continues, “But maybe, if there is anything besides bottoming that you'd like to give a try to, maybe we could build up to it?”

 

Derek plasters his chest against Stiles' as his arms go around Stiles' sides and his hands splay to cover as much of Stiles' back as possible. Derek moves his legs to intertwine them with Stiles' own and places his head atop Stiles' fuzz of hair until he can feel Stiles' nose, and then mouth, against his neck.

 

“That sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Seven weeks later._

 

 

“How about that for hasty?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows complete with a wide smile.

 

“You are such a doofus.” Derek comments with a roll of his eyes and a barely contained smile.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles replies with honesty and a small bow of his head.

 

“Right, hum.” Derek's eyebrows frown and he scratches his head as he looks away from Stiles' eyes.

 

“Oh?” Stiles asks like the air has been punched out of him, and his smile falters as his eyes widen. Up to now, even if he's been extremely hasty, he never thought about the possibility that Derek might say no to his earlier question.

 

Derek looks up, meets Stiles' eyes, “I suppose you're waiting for an answer.”

 

Stiles coughs as he forgets to breathe. “Which you're delaying,” he answers with a croaky voice.

 

“Well, you see...” Derek's hands splay wide as he looks behind him and then back around at Stiles.

 

“Yes?” Stiles prompts.

 

“Give me a minute,” Derek requests, before he turns around and rapidly walks away from Stiles.

 

“You're walking away from me?” Stiles asks with an incredulous tone. “I thought we'd gotten better at talking with one another,” Stiles calls after Derek.

 

“We did,” Derek replies with an assuring tone from down the hall.

 

“You just walked away from me,” Stiles protests as he brings both arms down to his sides.

 

“Just a minute,” Derek replies.

 

“Derek,” Stiles calls wearily after what is probably half a minute later.

 

“Wait, Stiles,” Derek rebukes.

 

“I'm concerned.” Stiles reveals. “If your answer is no, can you please just tell me?”

 

“I am coming back now,” Derek informs.

 

“You sure?” He still can't hear Derek's steps down the hallway.

 

“Yes,” Derek replies a few seconds later as he pokes his head inside the doorway before he walks inside. “Right.” Derek clears his throat and then smiles.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Stiles asks, face fallen. “I kinda feel like crying.”

 

“Only happy tears,” Derek demands as he brings his hands from behind his back and fumbles with his hands in front of his body but Stiles is not able to see with what until Derek lets go with one hand.

 

“Oh,” Stiles breathes in realization as his eyes open wide again, but for a completely different reason.

 

Derek clears his throat. “Yeah.”

 

Stiles nods. “This is good,” he breathes, still stuck looking at Derek's hand.

 

“You see now why I didn't answer?” Derek asks timidly.

 

“Yes,” Stiles nods.

 

“Answer enough for you though?” Derek asks as Stiles still keeps looking down at Derek's hand.

 

“Yes,” Stiles nods enthusiastically in response.

 

“Stiles,” Derek utters in a soft voice.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Look at me?”

 

“Huh?” Stiles distractedly asks. “Ah,” he says in understanding and looks up.

 

“I had plans,” Derek says with an arched eyebrow when Stiles locks eyes with him. Stiles has an elated expression on his face and Derek really struggles to get an expression on his face that resembles any kind of displeasure at Stiles having ruined said plans.

 

“Technically,” Stiles smiles. “I haven't really said yes to your question,” Stiles smartly answers to the notion that Derek can no longer go on with his plans.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Technically,” Stiles continues. “You haven't asked, only I did.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Which means you can still get on with your plans if you want. _Or_.”

 

“Or?” Derek curiously asks.

 

“Or we can change your plans slightly for it to be our first date as fiancés instead of your plan to ask me to be your husband,” Stiles suggests as he wiggles his eyebrows again.

 

“That's not a bad idea,” Derek grants.

 

Stiles' elated expression grows even stronger, smile looking fond and loving with his dimples standing out and his eyes filled with an array of happy emotions.

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks as he bring up the hand with has the box with the engagement ring on it back in front of him.

 

“Yes,” Derek says as he holds out his free hand for Stiles to put the engagement ring on his finger before he too places the ring he'd gotten for Stiles on his fiancé's finger after a smooch and a grope.

 

“Can I make one question about your plans?” Stiles asks as he slips his arms around Derek bringing their bodies closer.

 

“One,” Derek answers. “But I'm not obligated to answer it if it spoils what the plans are.”

 

“I think you'll be ok.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Were you gonna do your plans today?”

 

“No.”

 

Just then Derek's phone starts ringing.

 

“It's work, isn't it?” Stiles asks with a pout.

 

Derek winces as he looks down at his phone and notes that is indeed. “I'm on call.”

 

“There goes my suggestion of moving this to the bedroom.” Stiles sighs. “Now go,” he says with a smile and a soft pat to Derek's butt. “Come back soon.”

 

“As soon as I can,” Derek promises and then leans forward to peck Stiles' lips before leaving Stiles' embrace.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles,” Derek says later that night after he's got back, taken a shower, and joined Stiles on the couch in front of the tv who had immediately diverted his attention from the tv and onto Derek.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks before he places another peck on Derek's lips.

 

“We gotta talk.”

 

Stiles' eyes widen.

 

“Wha-what do we gotta talk about?” Stiles rushes to get out in alarm.

 

“I-we.” Derek clears his throat and succinctly begins. “You proposed.”

 

“And you said yes.” Stiles replies.

 

“Yes,” Derek confirms.

 

“And you proposed too.” Stiles reminds.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And I said yes.”

 

“You did.”

 

“What do we have to talk about _right now_?”

 

“Well, we got engaged, and I... just...” Derek trails off as he looks to the side.

 

“You just what?” Stiles kind of demands, he's not gonna lie, he's panicking.

 

Derek clears his throat.

 

“Oh God, was it too soon to propose? Shouldn't I have done it? You want to break–” Stiles escalates fast, and also jumps to the worst conclusion first.

 

“Whoa.” Derek rushes to stop Stiles. “No.”

 

“No?” Stiles asks for assurance.

 

“No.” Derek calmly and confidently answers.

 

“You said we had to talk.”

 

“Not about breaking up!”

 

“Oh my God,” Stiles exhales. “You're happy with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So can we move this to the bedroom, please?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“The tone of your voice, Derek, it has really led me to believe you want to break some bad news to me.” Stiles explains. “But you still want to remain my fiancé,” he concludes.

 

“I want to become your husband,” Derek assures.

 

“Good. Good.” Stiles nods. “Is there any chance we can go to the bedroom, get our groove on and leave the serious talk for tomorrow? You know, celebrate becoming fiancés first?”

 

Derek exhales, rubs the bridge of his nose and gestures with his hand to the bedroom for Stiles to lead the way.

 

“Yay.” Stiles bounces off the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait.” Derek breaks their kiss when Stiles stops their grinding to reach for the bedside table where they keep the bottle of lube.

 

“Hmm?” Stiles questions as he touches his lips to Derek's again and looks down at their crotches as he resumes their grinding.

 

The lights are off, there's only the light of the waxing gibbous moon reflecting through the window onto their bed. Derek is on his back with Stiles laying on him and they are hot and sweaty already. The foreplay has gone on for a while, both from before moving to the bedroom and after, it's intimate and they are both relaxed. They are seeking pleasure and wanting, bodies tensing when they reach a high before they bring each other back down to extend the pleasure for longer by not allowing one another to go over the edge. But they are relaxed in the sense that because of the continued pleasure and affection, this has become a non-pressure moment. “I want do this now, please.”

 

“What's that?” Stiles looks up.

 

“Can we try?” Derek asks in a soft voice.

 

“Hmm?”

 

As an answer Derek splays his legs and Stiles falls between them, their crotches falling slightly out of line so that the touching of their cocks becomes Derek's cock against Stiles' belly and Stiles' cock touching the skin behind Derek's balls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My plans are for the next chapter to be the last. I need to warn you that I've only just started it and as such I expect it to take a while to be ready.


	6. I love it & I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I kiss you?” Derek requests like he believes there is a real chance that Stiles will say no.
> 
> “Yes,” Stiles promptly answers, lifting his head to give Derek easy access.
> 
> Derek leans in the rest of the way and thoroughly kisses Stiles before he leans back to express, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention of past manipulation by none other than Kate Argent.  
> I've not added any additional tags, but if you would like me, do tell me.

They've just gotten  _engaged_ , and although they have been doing well in exploring a bit more in the bedroom since their last discussion, they still haven't talked about Derek bottoming, so when Derek opens his legs and their positions change, Stiles immediately stops his movements.

 

“I–” Stiles starts to lift his hips so that his cock is no longer in contact with Derek's ass.

 

“Wait,” Derek says as he places his hands on Stiles' waist.

 

“Derek,” Stiles protests with an afflicted tone.

 

“Wait, _please_ ,” Derek requests. “I wanna try.”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“Can I explain please?” Derek asks.

 

“O _h_ ,” Stiles breathes as he realizes that Derek's request to talk earlier had been about _this_ , about Derek opening his legs. “Right now?” Stiles asks because this topic has gone undiscussed for a super duper long time.

 

“I want to tell you.”

 

Stiles' eyebrows lift. “I don't want you to be doing it because you think it's something I want.”

 

“You do want it,” Derek defies with a soft tone.

 

“Not if you don't,” Stiles solemnly replies.

 

“I do,” Derek assures.

 

“Why?” Stiles challenges with a curious tone.

 

“I– I–” Derek stops himself, lets go of Stiles' hips and waits for Stiles to lay back down. Stiles moves slightly to the side but lays on Derek in the same, a leg over one of Derek's and an arm over Derek's stomach while the other folds with his hand under his own head.

 

Derek turns to look at Stiles, and lays his hand on Stiles' hip when Stiles grabs his hand and moves it there.

 

Derek breathes in deeply, bites his bottom lip in nervousness, reminds himself that Stiles can't see him as clearly as he can see Stiles and as such won't see the nervousness so clearly displayed on his features. Before, that would be good. But now, not so much. He knows he has to tell Stiles the truth, to make him understand so that they can move on. He's been holding it in for too long.

 

Derek's voice is just above a whisper when he speaks. “I _do_ like it.”

 

“Hmm?” Stiles softly questions.

 

Before he loses his nerve, Derek rushes to say, “I don't _just_ like it, I love it.”

 

“You–” Stiles stops himself because he's confused.

 

“I love bottoming,” Derek clarifies in a louder voice.

 

“But– You–” Stiles lifts his head to search out Derek's eyes.

 

“I know you've never thought of it as a possibility,” Derek admits as he hears Stiles' heart beating double time. “That time we did it, the reason why I was making the noises at the end was because it was too much,” Derek explains. “Not in the way that you think. Yes, I was in some pain, but not because you were hurting me.”

 

Stiles hmms for him to go on.

 

“It was too much.” Stiles looks at him questioningly and Derek moves his free hand to rake his fingers through Stiles' hair. “You know how I'm really sensitive after I finish?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I finished,” Derek explains. “I was real tender, and you were hitting my spo-”

 

“Wait,” Stiles stops him. “You came?” Stiles demands in bewilderment.

 

Derek nods, but when Stiles just continues looking at him, he asserts, “Yes.”

 

“I– _what?_ ” Stiles utters in what is more of a demand rather than a question.

 

“I did,” Derek confirms.

 

Stiles looks at Derek for a moment, trying to find any hints of a lie in his expression, but there's none. Derek is being genuine, and when Stiles thinks about it, what good would it really do Derek to lie now? The answer is none. He still can't help himself from checking though, “Really?”

 

“Yes,” Derek patiently repeats.

 

“But–” Stiles begins before he stops himself and takes a steadying breath. “I didn't–” Stiles shakes his head. “I didn't notice,” he grumbles.

 

“I know,” Derek answers with a soft non-judgmental tone.

 

Stiles still feels the need to explain himself though. “You were so tight through all of it,” he comments. “And you didn't make _any_ noise until the end. And–” There's more, he knows there's more, but there's no excuse really. “ _How_ did I miss it?” he asks disbelievingly.

 

“I'm sorry,” Derek apologizes.

 

“You enjoyed it,” Stiles utters like he's convincing himself.

 

“Yes,” Derek replies. “Very much.”

 

“You were so quiet.”

 

“You are the first man I've bottomed for,” Derek reveals.

 

Stiles drops his head back down, but this time rests it on Derek's shoulder and then reaches to kiss the nearest bit of skin. “Were you a virgin?” Stiles asks.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Stiles repeats in a question.

 

“Kate,” Derek reveals. “I was young, up to trying anything she wanted.”

 

Stiles strokes his hand over Derek's chest.

 

“At the time, I wolfed out. I'd just started getting a complete hold of myself during sex, but when,” Derek clears his throat. “That time, it was different, and me wolfing out showed me at my extreme. She initially thought it was pain, but then she recognized it for what it really was, and she–” Derek stops, swallows and inhales before continuing. “It turns out it was just another way for her to control me, to have me wrapped around her little finger and break me just to build me back up again to hate myself for liking what I did.”

 

“I'm sorry Derek.”

 

“It took me a long time to get over it,” Derek admits.

 

“And when we got together I interpreted it all wrong,” Stiles realizes in dread.

 

“I wasn't exactly forthcoming.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't need to apologize.”

 

“I'm also sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain, nor to show me when you asked.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek requests like he believes there is a real chance that Stiles will say no.

 

“Yes,” Stiles promptly answers, lifting his head to give Derek easy access.

 

Derek leans in the rest of the way and thoroughly kisses Stiles before he leans back to express, “I love you.”

 

Stiles knows it, Derek has shown it to him numerous times in all kind of manners before, but he's never actually said it. “You're bringing out all the big guns today aren't you?”

 

Derek chuckles in response.

 

“I love you too,” Stiles murmurs before he leans in for another kiss.

 

It's a while before either of them part for air, Stiles having to give in before Derek, but when their lips separate, Stiles can hear the strain in Derek's breathing when he hopefully asks, “Do you think we can try?”

 

“Now?” Stiles watches Derek nod in response. “Yeah, we can try,” Stiles concedes. “But you gotta tell me if anything–”

 

“I will,” Derek promises.

 

“Ok– Just– Let's–” Stiles babbles nervously as he fumbles to sit up.

 

“I'm nervous too,” Derek voices softly.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles curses.

 

“We can do it another time,” Derek offers.

 

“No,” Stiles disagrees. “I'm just– You're amazing. And I'm scared of messing this up.”

 

“I will tell you,” Derek promises.

 

“Ok,” Stiles nods. “Ok,” he repeats in a more certain tone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles,” Derek calls. “Wait,” he requests.

 

“You ok?” Stiles asks from between Derek's legs.

 

“Yes,” Derek swiftly nods.

 

Stiles believes him, but he also knows that Derek stopped him for a reason. “But?”

 

“Can we do that another time?” Derek blushes. “It's just that I–” Derek clears his throat.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles encourages as he caresses Derek's thigh.

 

“Just, uh– one or the other please?” Derek asks and swallows. “Otherwise I won't last.”

 

“Ok,” Stiles answers in understanding.

 

“I'd rather you slide your cock inside of me,” Derek utters. “ _Now,_ ” he adds when Stiles doesn't make a move.

 

“Ok, ok.” Stiles brings a finger to Derek's hole and is surprised to feel his finger sliding in slightly as he drags it over the rim.

 

Stiles dips the tip of his finger inside and then keeps pressing when he finds the inside of Derek welcoming.

 

“You're kinda loose,” Stiles observes. “And wet,” he adds at the feeling as he drags his finger around.

 

Derek moans ever so low, and when Stiles looks away from his ass to his face Derek has his eyes closed.

 

“You ok?” Stiles checks.

 

“Can you, please?”

 

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles softly asks, wanting to give Derek  _everything._ God, he loves this man so utterly and completely.

 

“More.”

 

“Yes,” Stiles replies with a moan. He slides out his finger and joins his middle finger to his index before he begins to slide the digits inside of Derek's warm passage.

 

“No,” Derek protests even as he moans. “I'm ready,” he breathes.

 

“You feel so good, Derek.”

 

“Please, Stiles.”

 

Stiles withdraws his fingers. “I know you said you like it. But if it hurts.”

 

“I'll tell you. I promise,” Derek hastily replies as he moves his hips towards Stiles.

 

“Ok.” Stiles reaches towards the bedside drawer one more time and opens it. He places his hand inside and roots his hand around for a bit but can't find the lube in there. “Do you know where the lube is?”

 

Derek groans. “I left it in the bathroom earlier.”

 

“Ah,” Stiles says in understanding of why Derek is loose and wet. He moves back so he is at eye level with Derek again. “You kinda planned this, huh?” Stiles asks with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

“I wanted you to know,” Derek responds.

 

“I love you,” Stiles murmurs as he leans in and gives Derek an eskimo kiss. “Hang on, okay?”

 

“Do I have another choice?” Derek rhetorically asks and Stiles stumbles as he tries to get out of the bed because he has to look back when he hears Derek's tone. Derek already sounds wrecked.

 

Stiles gets his feet steady back under him and makes his way to the bathroom.

 

He's gonna have to be careful.

 

So, so careful because he doesn't want to ruin this.

 

Stiles  _needs_ this time to go well, not just for Derek, but for himself too. Or at least, he needs for them to be able to keep an open communication, to make sure that if things aren't going smoothly, that they at least don't end up going wrong.

 

Hopefully Derek will be amenable to staying on his back now that he's told Stiles that he enjoys it seeing as that was what he had been hiding that first time - _fucking Kate_ , Stiles can't even fathom how cruel she could have been, how badly she messed Derek up that she made Derek believe it was better to let Stiles think that he'd been in pain rather than that he'd been loving being in the bottom.

 

Stiles shakes his head to get the woman out his mind. Now is not the time.

 

But it does help to make him aware that he'll have to walk a fine line between being careful and coddling Derek. Stiles knows that he has show Derek that he trusts him to tell Stiles if something is wrong.

 

That being said though, Stiles really hopes that Derek will allow himself to be on display rather than hiding. It really won't hurt to take his cues from Derek's facial expressions and the movement of his body, Derek's noises, and the hardness of his cock.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles gets back in the room, Derek is where he left him, but his legs are splayed wide, bent at the knee with his feet planted on the bed. He has one hand rubbing across his torso and the other grabbing onto the side of his thigh.

 

“Come here,” Derek bids with a rough voice.

 

“Gnn.” Stiles speeds up, barely manages from tripping a second time and then crawls onto the bed.

 

“Lube,” Derek urges and Stiles has to slow himself down so that he can actually open the bottle before he's coating his fingers in the slippery liquid.

 

Stiles shuffles a bit forward as he caps the bottle and places it on the bed within easy reach and then he feels Derek clasp a hand on his hip which drags his body even closer to Derek. Stiles flails, hand landing on Derek's leg to balance himself and then meets Derek's eager gaze, smiling as he gives in and reaches towards Derek's passage with his lubed fingers.

 

“Stiles,” Derek huffs when Stiles settles for rubbing his fingers on Derek's rim, fingers catching before they slide away.

 

“Yes?” Stiles innocently asks.

 

“ _Inside,_ ” Derek prompts with a thrust of his hips.

 

“Getting there,” Stiles replies before he looks down to where his fingers have made Derek's entrance all shiny.

 

“Today?”

 

Instead of verbally answering, Stiles presses two fingers inside of Derek.

 

Derek's exhale is lengthy like he'd been holding in his breath for a long time and Stiles takes it as a good sign, allows himself to get lost in the feeling of his fingers being welcomed inside until their last knuckles settle against the rim.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles moves his fingers outwards until only the tips are enclosed in the warm passage before he thrusts inside again.

 

“Stiles,” Derek calls again to grab his attention. Stiles reluctantly drags his eyes away from his fingers up Derek's body, from his hard cock to his hand grabbing tightly onto a pec and then up to his flushed face. “I'm ready,” Derek declares.

 

“One more finger,” Stiles counters.

 

“Ready,” Derek insists.

 

“Derek,” Stiles patiently says. “It will take ten seconds.”

 

“B-”

 

Derek's attempt at protesting any further is cut short by Stiles taking back his two fingers before joining another to them which he promptly sinks into Derek.

 

“So impatient,” Stiles teases, the hand at Derek's knee moving to Derek's crotch.

 

Derek moves the hand at Stiles' hip to his own crotch where his fingers close around Stiles' wrist to which Stiles responds by more firmly closing his own fingers around Derek's cock.

 

“St-Ah,” Derek moans.

 

Derek with his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open, is a beautiful sight which Stiles could keep admiring for a much longer time but is instead willing to break his gaze away from sooner than he desires if he can only get his lips on Derek's. And he totally can. All he has to do is bend over until he can swipe his tongue across Derek's lips and then inside of his mouth.

 

Once Stiles softly closes his teeth around Derek's bottom lip Derek is all hungry kisses, mouth sliding over Stiles, taking control of the kiss and thrusting his hips to ride Stiles' fingers.

 

Stiles relaxes the hand on Derek's cock, making it a lax channel for Derek to thrust into at the same time that he allows -if truth be told he kind of doesn't have much choice but that's absolutely fine- Derek to take control of the fingers Stiles has inside of him, using them to his own pleasure as he repeatedly thrusts up and down before finally sinking in to the hilt and rutting against Stiles with three fingers as deeply inside of himself as possible.

 

Stiles lets his chest drop on Derek's and twists with both hands. Derek moans loudly and Stiles rubs Derek's prostrate again as he gives attention to the glands at the top of Derek's cock with his thumb, massaging with intent so he can try to distract Derek for a bit longer. Finally, when Derek is a mess of moans and whines and ten seconds have long gone over, Stiles spread his fingers, trying to loosen Derek up just a little bit more but Derek gets his senses back enough to break off their kiss.

 

“S _ti_ les,” he manages to complain while moaning.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles' eyes open and he lifts his head.

 

“Get inside of me, _now_.”

 

“Ok, yes, ok,” the words tumble out of Stiles' mouth as he vigorously nods in agreement, body lifting as both hands withdraw from Derek's body to fumble for the lube again.

 

“Come on, come on,” Derek urges and then grouses as he sees Stiles stroking the lube on his cock. “ _More_ lube? I swear-” Derek starts to threaten and Stiles notices his eyes starting to turn red before Derek blinks the werewolf away.

 

“Lube doesn't hurt,” Stiles admonishes as he moves forward, hand holding his cock steady while the other hand cups one of Derek's ass cheeks.

 

Derek growls and Stiles shakes his head fondly before he lines up with Derek's hole.

 

Derek is so freaking tight and hot even after all the lube and fingering that Stiles has to tell himself to calm down as he pushes in, and then actually stop to take a breather after he pops the mushroom head of his cock inside of Derek.

 

Derek has other ideas though, arches his body and lifts his legs, closing them around Stiles before he's rearing Stiles in, causing his cock to slide in to the hilt.

 

“Sti- _les_ ,” Derek mewls.

 

Stiles is kinda alarmed but that was kind of a happy sound so he moves his hand back to Derek's cock to help him out, expecting some deflation because of how fast Derek had caused Stiles to breach him but finds Derek rock hard.

 

Derek bucks and Stiles' lubed hand smoothly slides over his cock at the same time that their crotches grind as Stiles tries not to lose his balance.

 

Derek makes an aborted moan, moves his ass against Stiles in a hurried rocking and then there's wetness spilling all over Stiles' hand.

 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles moans as he realizes that Derek is coming with a great big gasp.

 

Derek's tight muscles squeeze around him as more come spills out of his cock and Stiles sees stars because not only does Derek's passage become impossibly tight but his legs also squeeze around Stiles' middle, cutting off a grand part of his air.

 

“Derek,” Stiles wheezes as he tries to pull back. His cock slips out of Derek in the process but Derek's legs around him still remain as tight.

 

“Gnnn,” Derek replies as more fluid spurts out of his cock.

 

Thankfully it seems to be the last of it, and when Stiles taps Derek's leg to get him to ease off, he does so shortly after which causes Stiles to land on his ass as his lungs work overtime to get his breath back.

 

“Sorry,” Derek apologizes in a strange tone as he uncurls his legs.

 

When Stiles looks up Derek is a bit more furry with his fangs out and his eyes shinning red.

 

“You ok?” Stiles checks.

 

Derek looks a bit alarmed and squeezes his eyes shut before he forces himself to change back.

 

“Sorry,” Derek apologizes again.

 

“Derek?” Stiles questions.

 

Derek covers his face with a hand.

 

“I didn't mean to come that fast.” Stiles is about to protest and tell him it's fine but Derek continues, “Or squeeze the air out of you.” Stiles open his mouth but Derek still goes on, “Or wolf out.”

 

“Hey, you're ok. It's fine.” And then, because that has gotten them into trouble before, “You're good. I'm good.”

 

“So embarrassing,” Derek mumbles.

 

“You don't remember our first time together when we both came in our pants?” Stiles teases.

 

“But that was our first time together,” Derek whines in protest.

 

“We'll try to make it last longer next time.”

 

Derek moves his arm further up his face to chance a look at Stiles. “You wanna do it again?” Derek asks with an awed tone.

 

“You enjoyed yourself, hell yes,” Stiles enthusiastically answers.

 

Derek lets go of his face completely and lifts just enough to pull Stiles towards him until he's laying on top of Derek.

 

“You're still hard,” Derek notes as Stiles' body makes full contact with his.

 

“I was super close,” Stiles soothes.

 

“But I came too fast.” Derek blushes.

 

“It's all good.”

 

“We can go again,” Derek tries.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks with a teasing smile as he wiggles a hand between them until he can stroke a finger across Derek's entrance.

 

But Derek buckles with a whine and Stiles takes his finger away.

 

Derek huffs at his body betraying him but Stiles pecks Derek's lips before saying, “I think you're a bit too sensitive at the moment, love.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Only if you stop saying sorry.”

 

Derek opens his mouth but stops and Stiles smiles fondly. “Come up here,” Derek instructs as he grabs onto one of Stiles' ass cheeks and exerts pressure.

 

“I can finish myself off,” Stiles offers.

 

“No,” Derek growls as he brings his other hand to Stiles' hip and begins moving Stiles on his own.

 

“Gosh, ok, ok,” Stiles agrees as he gets onto his knees. He knows what Derek's intentions are from their previous explorations so he moves until he's straddling Derek's chest.

 

Derek opens his mouth and Stiles leans forward.

 

“Yes, please,” Stiles moans as Derek sticks out his tongue.

 

Stiles is not fast enough though because Derek squeezes both hands around Stiles' ass cheeks and shoves him forward until Stiles' cock is entering Derek's mouth.

 

“Oh, oh, fu _ck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically the end, just the size... wow. But then an extra started writing itself, so, yeah...


	7. Finding the right pace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm gonna slowly slide in home, and then when I'm all the way inside, we're gonna wait for a bit because I really wanna slide back out and fu–” Derek's hands struggle on Stiles' hips, squeezing and then releasing, just to squeeze again. He desperately needs to silence Stiles if he wants to last long enough for Stiles to finish entering him. “–ck into your sweet, tight, hot hole repeatedly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little bit extra with Derek and Stiles having a bit more fun :) I say a bit, but hum, this chapter took wings of its own and grew to be quite big. I initially planned for 2k and it's turned out to be over 6k... Anyway, this chapter makes this 7 out of 7 and as such the ending of this work. I hope you enjoy this ending, and again, thank you to everyone who has supported this work. I have had lots of fun writing it!

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles encourages as he holds still at Derek's request.

 

Derek pants, fingers clutching at the sheets as he tries to stop the rest of his body from clenching. It's inevitable though and at the sensation it brings he groans with his teeth clenched as his eyes scrunch tightly together.

 

“Can't,” Derek finally utters with a gasp, releasing the sheets and instead fumbling his way to Stiles' back.

 

“I'll help,” Stiles voices and to Derek's relief closes his fingers around the base of Derek's cock, squeezing until Derek is no longer about to come right then.

 

Derek scratches Stiles' back with his still –he can feel his wolf trying to rise under his skin but he's able to keep it under the folds for now– human nails.

 

Stiles leans down, drops a kiss on Derek's cheek before he moves his lips to Derek's ear. “You need to calm down a bit, love,” Stiles whispers like he's trying to help Derek hold off. “Otherwise I'm gonna not get to fuck you. And you want me to fuck you, don't you?” Stiles dips down a bit further to nip at the sensitive skin under Derek's ear and it becomes apparent that Stiles is totally amping up Derek's arousal and trying to make him spurt over them both despite just helping him hold off for a bit longer. “You want me to slide in and out of you again and again don't you?”

 

Derek whines in response. Just Stiles' voice has him back on the path to an early end. “Shut up,” he begs with a smile because yes an orgasm would be awesome, but coming before Stiles is fully inside of him just won't do.

 

“You're so sensitive,” Stiles croons as he nudges his hips towards Derek, finding his way that little bit deeper inside of his fiancé.

 

“Argh,” Derek protests as his fingers clutch at Stiles' back. He opens his eyes and takes in a deep breath to try to calm down.

 

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles breathes. He leans up so he's face to face with Derek. “I'm not gonna lie.” Derek watches Stiles bite his bottom lip as he looks down Derek's body. “I kinda wanna thrust into you and watch you come all over yourself.”

 

Derek whines as he slides his hands down and around to strongly place them on Stiles' waist, holding him in place and preventing him from doing as desired.

 

“Don't worry love, I won't do that,” Stiles informs with a soft voice that would rise suspicion in Derek if he had a bit more focus, instead he's just trying to calm down – he keeps trying but Stiles is making it impossible. “I'm gonna slowly slide in _home_ , and then when I'm all the way inside, we're gonna wait for a bit because I really wanna slide back out and fu–” Derek's hands struggle on Stiles' sides, squeezing and then releasing, just to squeeze again. He desperately needs to silence Stiles if he wants to last. “– _ck_ into your sweet, tight, hot hole repeatedly.”

 

Derek finally manages to gather enough sense to release one of the hands on Stiles' hips and to place it across Stiles' mouth, making it impossible for Stiles to speak. Speak comprehensibly in a manner that will get Derek to orgasm with just his words that is. Instead, Stiles still keeps speaking in a muffled manner until he rolls his eyes and gives up on speaking. Derek breathes a small sigh of relief and relaxes a bit although he makes sure that the hand around Stiles' mouth is still securely in place because listening to Stiles' obscene words is without doubt the way to an orgasm without any other stimulation.

 

Stiles arches an eyebrow and moves the hand he still has on Derek's cock to loosely curl all of his fingers around Derek's member and stroke up the flesh to the mushroom head. Derek releases his remaining hand from around Stiles' hip to close it around the hand Stiles is using to massage Derek's slit and stop him in his motions.

 

The werewolf seriously does not need that much more stimulation to be right on the edge again, so all he's thinking about is stopping the friction.

 

The possibility that it could be a trap doesn't even register.

 

But then Stiles simultaneously licks Derek's palm and pulls back his hips just a bit before pushing into Derek completely up to the hilt and it's too late to realize it was a trap.

 

Derek's hand around Stiles' own immediately leaves Stiles' hand, rushing further down and closing around his own balls, squeezing to stop the orgasm he feels the beginnings of so that he won't actually come.

 

His whole body tenses as his eyes and mouth close, focusing on the pain as he blocks out his other senses.

 

Freakin' Stiles. The human is the love of Derek's life, his mate -they haven't had that talk yet- but he's super sneaky.

 

When Derek finally inhales it is in the form of a short wheezy gasp, followed by a groan as he exhales.

 

He allows his other senses to permeate through the blackness and notices that Stiles has moved a hand up to Derek's chest and is soothingly stroking across Derek's pecs while avoiding his nipples.

 

Sneaky, yes. But loving. Always so loving.

 

Stiles' lower body is completely still and the hand he had on Derek's cock is stroking Derek's hand around his balls, comforting the pain away.

 

Derek's no longer squeezing, one good squeeze and tug had for sure been enough, but they are real tender and he feels like he still needs to cup himself.

 

“You're a menace,” Derek mutters in what doesn't sound like a convincing tone at all –he still finds it a win because he manages to stop himself from chuckling– as he continues to calm down from being so highly strung.

 

Stiles speaks but it's still incomprehensible –Derek's hand remains firmly over Stiles' mouth and his cock is thankful for small miracles– and Derek is pretty sure it was a 'sorry', but it is said in a questioning tone which means Stiles isn't truly sorry.

 

“I need a minute,” Derek states with a huff.

 

“Mfhm?” Stiles replies. Derek can't make anything out except that it was a question, but he's determined not to let go just yet. As a consequence Stiles keeps going, non-stop.

 

“You did this to yourself,” Derek reminds.

 

Stiles makes a high pitched sound and then he's drawing back his still unrestrained hips.

 

Derek releases his hand from Stiles' mouth and Stiles, with a wide beam, reminds, “You wanted to be fucked.”

 

Stiles' features slowly turn naughty and before Derek realizes what it could mean Stiles is thrusting inside of him with an unfaltering and hurried pace.

 

“Wha-?” Derek begins to question but Stiles slides back out just as fast before he's sinking in again.

 

Derek is a werewolf though and Stiles barely gets to thrust in for a third time before Derek is sitting up and manhandling Stiles onto his back.

 

Stiles' cock slips out in the process which makes it Stiles' turn to whine but Derek makes himself comfortable on top of Stiles while Stiles tries to run his mouth. Derek is starting to think that he's gonna have to invest in a gag. Although when he thinks about it, he realizes it wouldn't be near as fun as getting to feel the vibrations of Stiles speaking. He would also miss the sensation of Stiles licking and nipping and sucking at the skin and meat of his hand.

 

No gags then. But he can certainly keep on using his hand. After all, despite Stiles keeping on trying to speak, he's not actually raised either of his hands up to Derek's own in order to indicate that he wants Derek to let go.

 

“What's that?” Derek teases as he flexes his fingers against Stiles' lips.

 

Derek watches with an arched eyebrow as Stiles eventually goes quiet and his naughty eyes turn pleading.

 

With a leg on either side of Stiles' hips, Derek lowers his body to straddle Stiles' crotch, touching his ass to where Stiles desires it the most but not making a move to join them together again. Instead Derek moves his free hand to Stiles' stomach and rubs the trail of hair there.

 

Stiles nudges upwards with an impatient noise when that is all that Derek does. Stiles watches him attentively for a response and Derek leans in towards Stiles' covered mouth, noses almost touching, and stays, makes Stiles wait again.

 

This time, when Stiles makes a demand for something – _anything_ if Derek is smelling, feeling and reading him correctly– the werewolf makes a move in the way of splitting his middle and ring finger apart to stick his tongue between them and lick at Stiles' closed lips.

 

It doesn't take much to coax Stiles to respond, but Derek still feels like teasing so he backs off as soon as Stiles parts his lips, fingers sliding back into place to prevent Stiles from doing more than make needy sounds.

 

Derek sits up once more, body lifting and hand on Stiles' stomach disappearing so that their only point of contact is Stiles' breath on Derek's cupped hand as he exhales through his open mouth. 

 

“I would like this to last long enough for you to come as well this time,” Derek states as he allows his free hand to touch the side of his own neck.

 

Stiles doesn't attempt to speak this time, and when Derek moves his hand to his throat Stiles' gaze swipes over the movement before looking back at Derek's eyes.

 

Derek smiles and touches his way down to his chest, fingers rubbing briefly over each pec before he palms his way down his torso and to his stomach. Stiles' eyes keep flickering between Derek touching himself and his loving but also playful gaze. However, when Derek touches the pads of two fingers to the base of his cock he loses Stiles' gaze from his face to his hand as he'd intended.

 

But to make up for it, Derek gains the sensation of Stiles licking the inside of Derek's palm and fingers as Derek leaves his cock and moves further down. Derek lifts a bit more so that Stiles can watch his hand disappear between his thighs, the action eliciting a moan from the human.

 

When Derek bypasses touching his tender sac and twitching hole to grab Stiles' cock his fiancé replies by sucking at the flesh near his mouth.

 

Derek swallows and gives Stiles a couple of slow strokes which have them both moaning because Derek too gets a strong spike of pleasure as Stiles arches his back and sucks Derek's skin harder between his lips in response to Derek pleasuring him. Derek lowers himself down and positions Stiles' cock so that his cockhead rests near Derek's hole.

 

Stiles whines, tries to put sounds together again and Derek gives in, drags his hand down to stroke Stiles' neck so that Stiles can finally speak freely as his other hand keeps an unhurried pace.

 

“Please,” Stiles moans.

 

“Almost,” Derek replies.

 

“Please Derek,” Stiles begs.

 

Derek nods in agreement. “But I'm lasting longer than a handful of thrusts this time.”

 

“As long as you want,” Stiles concedes. Derek gives him a suspicious look. “You're in control,” Stiles says as he settles back down and moves his head until his neck twitches against Derek's hand. Then Stiles stops and rests back against the pillow despite Derek not exerting any pressure on his throat.

 

Derek lowers the rest of the way, stops his stroking so that the bottom of his hand touches Stiles' groin and rolls his hips to rub Stiles' cock back and forth over his entrance.

 

When Derek rests with Stiles' slit directly on his pucker, the notion that Derek was in control is completely shattered by Stiles lifting and breaching Derek's ass with the top of his cock. The only reason why Stiles doesn't get to breach the werewolf any further is because Derek lifts up with an unimpressed look.

 

”Come on,” Stiles whines as he keeps trying to chase Derek by lifting his hips.

 

“You're still trying to make me come ridiculously fast,” Derek complains.

 

“I am so there Derek, and I know that if you let yourself you'll be right there with me. We'll both come and it'll be awesome.” Derek shakes his head in denial and Stiles tries to protests. “Shh,” Derek soothes as he seals his palm over Stiles' lips once again, making it it impossible for him to protest or try to work Derek up yet again.

 

Derek then moves the hand he'd had on Stiles' cock to the human's stomach and pushes him down, weight still remaining on the area even after Stiles is plastered against the bed so that he doesn't get to do any sneaky thrusts.

 

Stiles speaks but it's incomprehensible and Derek smirks.

 

“Slow,” Derek utters and then finally lowers down to allow Stiles' length further inside of him.

 

That shuts Stiles up and starts Derek up. “Ohh,” Derek moans as he continues to slide down.

 

Derek's head falls forward when his buttocks finally touch Stiles' groin as he bottoms out. Derek lets the rest of body follow and leans forward to cover Stiles' body with his, chest against chest and his mouth laying kisses on Stiles' face to comfort him about the fact that with Derek not moving and his weight pinning Stiles down there isn't anything that Stiles can do.

 

“Soon,” Derek declares before he settles down with his head on the pillow.

 

He can hear Stiles' frantic heart beat, smell how aroused Stiles is, and this time, it's not Derek who is on the verge of coming with the minimum of added sensation, but he's still gonna stay just as motionless as if it was him because he wants to ride Stiles until his thighs are hurting – he might even be able to accomplish it he goes easy on his ass. It's extremely unlikely to happen but it doesn't hurt to desire.

 

This time though they are for sure lasting longer than the previous four times.

 

That first time Stiles had said that they would try to last longer, but the time that Stiles has been spending inside of him hasn't increased. Only decreased.

 

Derek had never known it before they swapped –whenever Derek is inside of Stiles the human loses his vocabulary, turns into goo and all that comes out of his mouth are noises of pleasure– but now, now that Stiles is able to keep a more level head while he's on top, Stiles' mouth runs as wild in bed as it does in his daily life – with the obvious difference that what he says when they are intimate is indecent in a sexual manner and only said in that specific situation.

 

Derek had never known he was into dirty talk so much.

 

But with Stiles dragging out the prep every time, arousing Derek with his fingers, and his mouth, Derek doesn't have any chance of actually lasting long enough for Stiles to actually be able to go for it inside of Derek.

 

And Stiles, he doesn't seem bothered by it all, seems to in fact not even be attempting to drag it out, but instead be all about overwhelming Derek and getting him to come as fast as possible –usually when he's fully inside of Derek but not exclusively as he'd demonstrated in his attempt earlier.

 

Derek has still been somewhat hesitant to bottom, he won't deny that and Stiles has been quite attentive, able to see Derek's tentativeness. Luckily though, Stiles doesn't let it stop them, he'll double his efforts by making all of the words spilling out of his mouth be absolute filth and also join his wicked tongue into the mix by slipping it alongside the fingers already working inside of Derek. It's not a proper rim job, it's just a lick or a nip or a suck from time to time, but it feels kinda marvelous and Derek doesn't have it in him to protest when the feeling disappears as quickly as it commences.

 

When Stiles finally gives in and lines up with Derek he'll continue to utter the most dirty things into Derek's ear as well as close a hand around Derek's cock for added stimulation. The hesitation that Derek felt at the beginning when it would become clear that it'd be him bottoming would soon dissipate as their intimacy heightened and unlike their first time when things had gone wrong, Derek now allows himself to not only enjoy it but also keep himself open so that Stiles can see he's enjoying it too. Stiles takes his cues from Derek's sounds and it's really quite impossible for Derek to last any decent amount of time.

 

The consequence though is that with Stiles trying his hardest to get Derek to last as little time as possible it has made Derek long for them to have a longer love making session with Stiles inside of him.

 

Derek has thought of the possible reasons why Stiles is so eager to get Derek over the edge, and through the process of elimination – mainly the possibility of Stiles actually not liking being on top which was discarded quite easily because Stiles continuously talks about how much he enjoys being enveloped by Derek's walls without even a hint of a lie – Derek has reached the conclusion that the most likely reason is because as a werewolf Derek has great stamina. The fuck-Stiles-all-night-long-kinda stamina. Derek can go _forever_ when he's inside of Stiles, he absolutely drives Stiles to exhaustion, to a sore pleasurable limp mess and to orgasm -eventually or multiple times- every time.

 

Both he and Stiles love it – he knows that with certainty.

 

But Derek also understands that likewise Stiles loves –perhaps even more seeing as it is such a novelty for the moment– that for all of Derek's alpha werewolf stamina –not just in bed but in pretty much everything– Stiles only takes a few moments to make Derek fall apart when their positions are reversed.

 

Not just fall apart in the sense that Derek sees starts when he orgasms, but also fall apart in the sense that once Derek spills he's also _wrecked_ for quite a few hours.

 

Derek will still make certain that Stiles finds his satisfaction too but it's done in an extremely lazy manner.

 

Yes, lazy. With as little exertion as possible.

 

Derek will always be a werewolf and have enhanced strength, so after his orgasm he's still able to move Stiles as he wants until he's pleased with their positions but after that it's up to Stiles to fuck his mouth or rut between his thighs or screw into his fist.

 

It's not even been a handful of times, but it's been the same routine each time: Stiles will smile proudly as he devours the sight of Derek messy, sleepy and pliable, he'll then clean up the mess and after that he'll get back into bed with Derek where he scoots up to his fiancé. At that time Derek, more asleep rather than alert, will automatically lift an arm and curl himself around Stiles.

 

Derek's certain that he has reached the right conclusion, that Stiles not only loves fucking Derek into an early orgasm but also finds immense pleasure in rendering Derek to putty when fucking the werewolf.

 

It's not happening this time –well, Derek will probably still be a mess when this is over, but this time he's making sure that Stiles too doesn't have any wits about him when they are done. This time Derek has managed to get the upper hand and he's gonna make Stiles hold off on taking either of them over the edge. Derek's gonna give Stiles a slow ride which will allow them both to last much longer and enjoy a more prolonged and intense experience.

 

And now that Stiles has calmed down quite a bit - his heartbeat has decreased significantly to become more steady, and he's no longer trying to hurry Derek along nor work him up, not with his body because he's kept his hands at Derek's lower back, and not with his words because he'd remained quiet despite Derek having long before taken his hand away from Stiles' mouth- Derek decides it's time to give them both the pleasure which they deserve.

 

“Wait,” Stiles requests once Derek places a hand by Stiles' head and pushes up.

 

“Hm?” Derek asks leaning over Stiles.

 

“Give me a kiss first?”

 

“Of course,” Derek replies before closing the distance and locking his lips with Stiles' own.

 

As Derek heats up with their kiss he can't help but undulate his hips. And as the sensation from that unhurried pace grows it makes him crave more.

 

By sitting up Derek can build a better pace, rising up and sinking down in a manner that will continue to spark both their pleasure but also keep Stiles away from his prostrate.

 

“You're gorgeous,” Stiles compliments and Derek preens in response. He's not just thankful for Stiles' clear appreciation, but also thankful for Stiles being in his life. His mate has helped to fulfill him in ways he'd never thought possible.

 

He can see Stiles straining to stop himself from moving now that Derek's weight is no longer pinning him down. Derek's hands are interlaced with Stiles' at his own hips where Stiles had placed them earlier, and Stiles has all capabilities of thrusting up and meeting Derek's momentum but he's remaining still and allowing Derek to take control.

 

It's made Derek really want to reward him.

 

Derek swirls his hips on the next down thrust, angling Stiles so that he hits a few different places inside of him until Stiles' cock touches the bundle of nerves that causes Derek to moan out loud before he rises up again. But instead of lifting so that Stiles is only just inside of him as he'd previously been doing, he only rises a couple inches to gain momentum to sink back down. He speeds up his pace which gets them both to vocalize, their noises becoming louder as their pleasure rises.

 

Soon Derek has to slow back down, not because his ass is sensitive, not because his thighs are hurting, but because he's itching under his skin.

 

Derek keeps moving because it feels great, but he also slows down even further, going more for grinding rather than moving up and down as his back starts to curl.

 

He can't stop himself from making little aborted moans nor from tensing up. He can feel Stiles let go of one of his hands before the touch returns around his rock hard cock. Derek hasn't deflated at all, and Stiles will still be able to feel Derek's pleasure despite Derek suddenly tightening up, sitting up straight and completely stopping. Derek doesn't hide his face from Stiles, needs Stiles to understand that he's not in pain even though his eyes are screwed shut and his body is locked up tight, muscles bulging everywhere as he struggles with himself.

 

“Derek?” Stiles questions as he moves his hand off of Derek's cock to his hip where Derek's hand still is and attempts to comfort him by stroking the skin there.

 

Derek whines in response, whole body tensing impossibly further and ass squeezing around Stiles' cock even tighter. Derek's cock twitches up into thin air at the stimulus and Derek whines again.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks again with a tone bordering on worried.

 

“Wolf,” Derek mumbles between clenched teeth which he's just about managing to keep human.

 

“Oh.” Derek feels Stiles nod as his body shifts. It's not much, if Derek wasn't this focused on his own body and keeping it from transforming he wouldn't have noticed the slight movement in Stiles' body. “I see.”

 

Derek fights to breathe in deeply through his nose, trying to take calming breaths.

 

“Do you need to stop?” Stiles carefully asks.

 

Derek shakes his head in a definite no. “Just need a moment,” Derek breathlessly answers.

 

Derek holds as still as he can as he tries to fight the transformation. This just had to happen. Of course it did. Now that he's trying to get control over his body in lasting longer to orgasm, his wolf decides to butt in and take away any sense of control he thought he'd achieved.

 

“Would it be easier if you partially turned?” Stiles suggests softly.

 

Derek makes an effort to open his eyes up enough so that he can see Stiles' facial expression. The tone of his question is genuine and there's no point in asking if Stiles is sure because he wouldn't have offered it otherwise, instead Derek asks, “You wouldn't mind that?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Stiles assures. “Come on love,” Stiles encourages as he strokes his hands down to Derek's thighs and then back up and around to the bottom of his back and then further towards his front to stroke his stomach and chest. Derek doesn't know if Stiles means for his touches to be claiming ones but with Stiles palming and grabbing everywhere that he can reach, they sure feel like Stiles is telling him that Derek belongs to the human. Which he does, as does Stiles to him. But these feel like a werewolf's kind of claiming touches and they make Derek feel protected and safe, which is a bit silly considering he's the dangerous werewolf and Stiles the potential chew toy if he were anyone but Derek's mate.

 

In addition though, Stiles is giving off an aura of trust which is allowing Derek to feel like there is no way that he can hurt Stiles by turning right now. “Show me those big teeth of yours,” Stiles purrs.

 

Derek growls at him playfully, he's still gonna be careful because too much confidence is never good, plus he still has sharp teeth and nails which he needs to keep an awareness of but he allows his features to slowly change.

 

Stiles chuckles. “Feel better?” he asks when Derek has achieved his halfway mark transformation.

 

Derek nods.

 

“And you're not in pain right?”

 

“Right,” Derek answers as he slides up on Stiles' cock. “Thank you for letting me change.”

 

“Anytime.” Derek smiles lovingly at Stiles and leans down to kiss him, lips meeting his before letting out his tongue to search out the inside of Stiles' mouth.

 

“You gonna move?” Stiles asks after taking in a big gulp of air when Derek breaks their kiss.

 

Derek's expression turns mischievous. With a partial turn he'll be able to heal faster, to hold off on his insides becoming tender for a longer time than without any kind of transformation, and as such he knows that he can indeed move as he pleases. Fast or slow doesn't really matter, he likes to alternate, but hard, that's a requirement.

 

Derek moves his body in answer.

 

“You're doing so good,” Stiles praises sometime later, moaning as Derek really lets himself go, bouncing fast and hard on Stiles' cock with his own cock slapping against their stomachs with the hectic movement.

 

Derek fights to keep going but the noise of their bodies meeting becomes louder and he can feel how thoroughly he's worked his body from how sensitive he is. He has to stop now if he wants to keep Stiles inside of him. He comes to a stop above Stiles with Stiles' cock halfway inside of him, the room instantly quietening as the squelch-squelch stops.

 

Breathing hard Derek meets Stiles' gaze and asks, “Can you?”

 

“Please,” Stiles answers as he understands Derek's request for Stiles to take over.

 

Derek groans and Stiles sits up to press his lips against Derek's which even though minding Derek's lethal teeth becomes heated.

 

Derek is more than eager to reciprocate and when Stiles makes a move to change their positions Derek helps him by angling his body to the side. Stiles stops him when Derek starts lifting off of Stiles by clasping both hands on Derek's ass cheeks.

 

“Slowly,” Stiles instructs against his open mouth as he grabs tightly onto Derek's flesh and exerts pressure to get back inside of Derek fully.

 

Derek realizes what Stiles wants and twists them together slowly with Stiles' help in a way that their physical connection won't be lost.

 

“Just like that,” Stiles murmurs as he settles between Derek's legs and pushes in to the hilt as he'd not been able to remain completely inside.

 

Derek strokes across Stiles' back up to his neck, closing the distance between their mouths again while still being careful with his werewolf nails and werewolf teeth.

 

They both moan and with their lips locked they move together and set up a rhythm to spark their pleasure further.

 

It's a slow rhythm with Stiles stretched above Derek but he keeps going for a long while because now that Derek has shown him how they can drag it out he too wants to keep going and permanently stay inside of Derek.

 

Forever is unrealistic, he knows that much, but he's gonna try and stay there for as long as he possibly can.

 

Despite them kissing Derek's volume grows steadily before Derek abruptly stops their kiss and wedges his hand between their faces. Stiles watches as Derek's noises stop when he settles his wrist across his mouth.

 

“Lemme hear you,” Stiles requests. “Please,” he adds when all Derek does is open his eyes.

 

Stiles feels Derek's other hand close around his waist to stop his movements and Stiles drops a kiss on the other side of Derek's wrist in response.

 

Derek nudges his hand towards Stiles. “I'm too loud,” Derek explains in a broken tone.

 

“You sound so hot,” Stiles replies, trying to incite Derek to let Stiles hear him.

 

“I will howl,” Derek warns.

 

“Oh yes?” Stiles rumbles, delighted at the prospect.

 

Derek clears his throat. “I'm not just a werewolf, I'm an alpha. If I howl _e_ _very_ creature will hear me,” Derek reveals. “Our pack will hear it. Humans in close distance will hear it.”

 

“Ah,” Stiles voices in understanding. “What if you retract those teeth of yours and used me as your silencer?” Stiles asks, eager to at least feel Derek's muffled noises against him.

 

“Kinda hard to go back on my change now,” Derek admits.

 

Stiles shrugs. “It's just a little blood. You can lick it off after.”

 

“Stiles?” Derek asks in an astonished tone. It's not even about the blood, but the fact that Stiles would no longer be a human.

 

“I have always trusted you not to hurt me,” Stiles reminds with an earnest tone.

 

“Stiles,” Derek slowly utters. “It's not just a _little_ blood! Are you forgetting that if werewolves bite humans they won't be humans for much longer?”

 

Stiles clears his throat. “I wouldn't really mind becoming a werewolf.”

 

Derek's body stills beneath him.

 

Stiles winces. “I realize this might not be the best time to bring it up.”

 

“No kidding, Stiles,” Derek rebukes.

 

“Sorry,” Stiles sheepishly apologizes.

 

“When were you gonna tell me about this?” Derek inquires with an expectant look.

 

“Not during sex?” Stiles tries.

 

“Stiles!”

 

“Please,” Stiles pleads. “If I move, we will both feel so good, and we're both so close still.” Stiles murmurs. “I think we've lasted long enough, and deserve our orgasms, right?”

 

Stiles' cock twitches inside of Derek and they both moan, Derek's cock twitching between their bodies in response.

 

Derek moans as he grinds against Stiles and then stops himself. Derek blinks and swallows. “You want the bite?”

 

“Are you offering?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“You can bite me and howl into my skin instead of being worried about _hurting_ me or making it a public announcement that you're coming,” Stiles compels.

 

“Stiles,” Derek softly replies.

 

“Or we can wait,” Stiles offers.

 

Derek growls. “We are not very good at waiting.”

 

“That we are not,” Stiles agrees.

 

“Move,” Derek instructs as he moves his own hips to meet Stiles' crotch.

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks first.

 

Derek softly shakes his head even as he smiles.

 

Stiles arches an eyebrow, determined to wait for an answer before moving.

 

Derek chuckles and opens his mouth, showing Stiles his werewolf teeth before he closes them together, biting at the air with his lips still opened so that Stiles can clearly see and hear the snap.

 

Stiles beams and stretches his head to one side, neck on full display to Derek.

 

Derek groans and contracts around Stiles before closing his legs around his fiancé's waist.

 

“Thought you wanted me to move,” Stiles teases as Derek uses his legs around Stiles to move back and forth.

 

“I do,” Derek replies. “But you're not moving,” Derek defends. “It's ok, I can do all the work, I'm used to it anyway,” Derek needles with a barely hidden grin.

 

Stiles huffs and Derek starts to laugh, but is cut short by Stiles meeting his thrust when Derek moves toward him.

 

“Not laughing anymore, huh?” Stiles gloats as he squeezes his fingers on Derek's ass cheeks and pulls Derek towards him to coordinate their movements and create a greater impact.

 

Stiles sets a strong and speedy pace and soon enough Derek's pleasurable noises are being cut short. Stiles is worried that Derek might be starting to feel pain alongside the pleasure, after all he's been inside of Derek for a real long time, he's in fact surprised that they've lasted this long, but he's debating whether he should slow down and check in on Derek when Derek says his name.

 

“You ok?” Stiles asks as he slows down a bit.

 

“I'm jus–uh, god.” Derek arches his back as Stiles thrusts back in him. “Burns,” Derek admits.

  

Stiles slows down further. They've talked about this, and he doesn't want to stop without Derek telling him to, wants to prove that he trusts Derek with himself. “Lube?” Stiles suggests.

 

Derek moves upwards, angling himself so that Stiles rubs against his prostrate. “I'm close,” Derek utters in a strangled tone.

 

“Me too.”

 

Derek winces and settles down on the bed. Stiles follows his cue and stops his movement too. "Where is it?" Derek asks as he looks around.

 

Stiles spots it on the unoccupied pillow and gestures with his head. Derek reaches out with a hand before he hands the bottle to Stiles.

 

“Hurry,” Derek prompts as Stiles fumbles with the lid.

 

“Ok, ok,” Stiles answers and finally manages to pop the bottle open.

 

Derek makes a noise of protest as Stiles withdraws and then watches Stiles. “Cold,” Derek warns when Stiles tips the bottle over his cock.

 

It's too late and Stiles hisses as it hits his skin. He chuckles at himself for a second and then spreads the lube with one hand and caps the bottle with the other before throwing it to the side.

 

“Stiles!” Derek protests as Stiles keeps stroking his cock and moves a foot to press at Stiles' buttock and pull his fiancé towards him.

 

“Cold,” Stiles reminds.

 

“I don't care,” Derek huffs.

 

Stiles puffs and moves forward until he's aligned with Derek's entrance. As soon as he starts to slide in both their impatient moods dissipate. He doesn't even get to ask Derek if it's better because Derek is reeling him in again with his legs around him once more and setting up a quick pace.

 

Stile catches up and they both rapidly speed up. Stiles feels pleasure rush up his spine and moves his hand between their bodies but Derek catches his hand in a vice like grip with a finger's breadth away from his cock.

 

“ _Don't_.”

 

“I, ah,” Stiles moans as he helps Derek to angle his cock in the best place. “I'm gonna come,” Stiles warns as his toes curl and not a second later the first burst spurts from his cock to paint Derek's insides. Derek grabs him tightly by the neck, and then Stiles feels werewolf teeth close sharply around him at the same time that Derek howls into his skin and wetness releases between them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah,” Stiles hisses as he tries to turn from his front to his back. 

 

“You ok?” Derek asks as he turns on his side with his elbow propping him up.

 

“That's a bit more painful than I expected,” Stiles informs as he persists and slowly finishes turning before baring his neck with Derek's bite.

 

Derek simultaneously feels proud at seeing his mark on Stiles and knowing his mate is soon going to become a werewolf -he can't wait for everything that comes with it-, and also dread because he totally should have already realized that Stiles would be in pain and also that he hadn't needed to bite down so hard and deep to get the bite to take. “I'm sorry,” Derek apologizes with a grim expression. “I–”

 

“You kinda lost control, I know,” Stiles interrupts as he remembers looking at Derek after they'd both finished and realizing that Derek was much more furry, it still hadn't been a full transformation but Derek had had a tail. “It was magnificent.” Stiles purrs with a wide grin.

 

Derek blushes at the apparent compliment but focuses on moving a hand to the bite where the pain transfers from Stiles to Derek when he touches his fingers to the skin.

 

“Seriously Derek, that was really amazing,” Stiles assures.

 

“It was quite nice,” Derek agrees.

 

“Don't be modest,” Stiles pouts. “It was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

 

“How?” Derek demands with wide eyes as he strokes the skin of Stiles' neck where the pain has now disappeared for the time being.

 

Stiles pats Derek's shoulder. “I practiced it way too often, just rolls off my tongue now. No major brain power necessary,” Stiles assures.

 

Derek grumbles in response and lays back down, but this time with his head burrowed into the crook of Stiles' neck.

 

“Before you fall asleep, I just wanted to inform you that despite that comment I do still like bottoming, we're not giving that up,” Stiles declares.

 

“You still want to keep swapping?” Derek asks with a lower tone.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“What's concerning you?” Stiles questions instead.

 

“How much control I lost,” Derek reveals.

 

“Derek.”

 

“I initially turned so that I wouldn't lose control and then, I actually ended up losing control.”

 

“You didn't fully turn,” Stiles argues.

 

“Stroke of luck,” Derek grumbles.

 

“My human body has limitations, but just imagine what it will be like when the bite takes,” Stiles replies to Derek's protest.

 

And Derek does. Not in the way that Stiles was trying to get him to –losing complete control of his werewolf and possibly become dangerous before finding an anchor– but in an intimate manner. Stiles on top of him using his enhanced strength and speed to bring them pleasure, to be able to smell and hear Derek, to use his senses to understand when Derek needs to slow down and when he can keep going. He thinks of both of them wolfed out in the woods, running and chasing and play fighting before rutting against one another. Of Stiles taking away the pain that comes with tender flesh so that he can keep going until they're both exhausted and Derek having a slower pace the next morning as a consequence despite having werewolf healing abilities.

 

Derek blinks the images away and moves his head back enough to look at Stiles who was already watching him. “Here's me talking about how you won't have to worry so much about hurting me and the fact that I will be the one _actually_ losing control,” Stiles remarks with an arched eyebrow and the start of a smile. “But you're thinking about me going all wolfy _on_ you, aren't you?” Stiles teases as he twists and reaches around to slide a possessive hand on Derek's nearest ass cheek before squeezing the flesh between his fingers.

 

Derek blushes and Stiles leans in for a kiss as he feels Derek's cock valiantly twitch against his leg.

 

“I love you,” Stiles reaffirms with amazement when they part.

 

Derek bites his lip and Stiles arches an eyebrow as Derek's expression turns mischievous. “Have you ever heard of the term werewolf mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest piece of fanfic I have ever written and posted, and yet this chapter wanted to keep going and going _and going_. I felt that this was a good place to end it though. It's kinda hard to believe that it is completed! As I have said before, I hope you have enjoyed. Thank you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Work #120. This is a good time to say thank you to everyone who has read my fics, left kudos, left comments, bookmarked and subscribed. Thank you so very, very much :D


End file.
